a plea for help
by Vigorous
Summary: this is an old story I'd written for /vp/ years back, it's been sitting in my files, doing nothing, so, I decided to dust it off, and share it with you, it's been a good while since I've done story-writing since then, so, it might seem a little different to what I'm currently working on, but, enjoy all the same, reviews are as always welcomed. (MHumanxFPokemon)


March 21st

the Journal of Ryan Vargas...

this is it, I'm probably going to die out here...All because I thought team Snagem had gone too far...why did I have to be a hero? look where it got me, abandoned in the middle of the Orre desert, left with nothing except what was on my person, which was little, to say the least... a Journal, a compass, and a hip flask... so here I am, facing an uncertain fate...  
at least the days won't feel so bad to me, I was born and raised here in Orre, and it always seems to be hot here, so I'm used to it...  
First things first, I'm keeping a record of what happens here, so that anyone that finds this will know...Team snagem's shadow pokemon experiment was successful, but at what cost?...  
I need to find some source of water or food, if I wish to survive until I can find a town...  
as I wandered the desert, intent of finding...something, I came across the skeleton of a sandshrew, or, is it a sandslash? this is a cruel reminder of my situation, considering the fact that they can survive months on end without water... I continued my wandering, keeping in a certain direction, there are few cacti out here, but, at least they hold some form of moisture, if I truly become desperate, I'll rip a cactus apart if I need to...

Night falls, and the sudden temperature shift is unbearable, I need to find somewhere to stay, looking around, I saw a shrivelled plant, I guess I could remove it, and use that as a starting point for a makeshift burrow, using the heat retained in the sand for comfort...  
...success, the plant was removed from the ground easily, but, there was something else, it had bulbs under the ground, they appear to be intact, so the plant wasn't truly shrivelled at all... they appear to be edible...  
they taste bad, but not terrible...knowing that I'd need these to survive is not comforting...

March 22nd ...strange, I was sure I could hear something moving around as I woke up this morning, but I can see nothing out of the ordinary... looking around at two nearby cacti, I noticed something strange, they appear to be pointing in the same direction, west... I have no idea where civilization might be, so, maybe, I could follow these...  
...about two hours have passed since I started to follow the direction of the cacti, is it just me, or are they becoming more abundant? everytime I look around, there just appears to be more of them...all pointing in the same direction, I've been rationing out my water, and the two remaining bulbs I brought with me, but I can feel myself becoming weak, I need more than this if I want to continue...  
as I continued following the cacti, I found a small outcropping of rock, this seems to be a good place to stay, at least for a while...-

I put the Journal away as I reached the outcropping, I almost tripped at one stage, looking down, I saw that the sand had receded here, revealing stone underneath...  
I sat in the small cave-like area and began thinking about my life up to this point, living in Orre was always tough, but I never expected this to happen, I had always been a quiet individual, never standing out, but, I could feel something rise up in myself when I heard about the shadow pokemon, but, without pokemon of my own...I stood no chance against team Snagem...  
...I remained in the cave for hours, reminiscing, until I felt myself drift off to sleep...  
...the next morning, I awoke to similar sounds from yesterday...the sound of feet in the sand, a soft crunching... but, once again, I saw nothing out of the ordinary... just small tufts of grass, and cacti, so many cati... I sighed to myself as I picked up my journal and wrote-

March 23rd I heard the noises again...could this have something to do with the monsters of Orre desert I had heard about as a child?  
I continued, following the directions of the cacti, and I could see something up ahead...is that...-

I put the Journal away, rubbing my eyes in disbelief, was this an Oasis? an area where water had congealed, allowing plants to grow? was this why the cacti were growing more abundant?  
I didn't want to question this, or believe it a hallucination...I truly felt lucky at this point, as I had almost run out of water... maybe I should document this, informing anyone else that these cacti reveal the location of an oasis, I pulled out the Journal and wrote in the corner of the page-

Cacti reveal Oasis location...-

I then put the Journal back in my pocket before making my way to the place that would save my life...  
...the oasis was large...larger than I expected, the water source was almost lake-like in size, pamtre plants littering the area...I could survive here for...I really don't know, but it would certainly be a while before I would have to leave, clearly...  
...I spent the rest of the day looking around this place, taking note of what was here, I felt it would be wrong to get greedy now, because, who knows? someone else may need this place, too...

I settled under the shade of a tree with a Pamtre berry in my hand, smiling on my good luck, I spent the rest of the daylight hours taking down the bearings, and noting what was there, when the sun set, I had an idea in mind, if something truly was following me, maybe I could see what it was tonight?  
I continued checking around the oasis, before making a makeshift blanket out of leaves, and settling up against a tree...

Later that night, I heard that soft crunching noise again, I sat there with my eyes barely open, as I saw a dark green figure approach me, I sat perfectly still, wary of alerting it that I was awake, it came closer, and I could make out that the outer sides of its arms and legs were riddled with spines, strange, it looked almost like a cactus, a cactus? I started thinking back on what I had heard as a child, monsters that could change form, taking people away in the midst of night, this must have been what they were talking about, but I had to wonder, if it had intended on killing me, why hadn't it already?

the strange cactus-like creature came even closer, before kneeling down in front of me...it looked up and down my body, before bringing a stumpy hand to my chest, caressing me, I decided I would stay still, I had no idea what it was intending.  
It slowly brought the hand up to the side of my head, and it's eyes drifted up along with it, it was just then that I saw it's face, it's black and yellow eyes, the look of sadness, the blushing...the blushing? I noticed its breathing speeding up, it seemed to be nervous, it blinked a few times before quickly leaning in and kissing my cheek, before quickly withdrawing away from me.

it, it kissed my cheek? strange for something that has no lips... this 'monster' was acting like a shy schoolgirl... it backed off, just staring at me from a distance, its yellow eyes almost glowing in the night.  
I decided then that it wasn't a threat, so I opened my eyes and slowly rose to my feet, while watching it become even more nervous, I started walking towards it, and it stepped back almost in unison.  
"I was awake just before" I said, before stopping, it seemed to jump back in surprise when I said this "it's okay, there's no need to be afraid" I continued, putting my hands out in a waving motion, it seemed to calm down at this, stepping forward a bit.  
"I'm not mad, just confused" I said, before scratching my head and continuing "do you like me?"  
it nodded, before stepping closer, "doesn't that seem kind of sudden, though? I mean, I've only just seen you for the first time toni..." I was about to finish what I was saying, but then I remembered something from earlier in my life, I recall being scared of those monsters, and it all started when I saw those eyes at my window one night...those...yellow eyes...had this thing been watching me since I was a child?  
"you...you've been watching me longer than I knew, weren't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, again, it nodded, before stepping closer.  
Years...this thing has been watching me for years on end, but why? did it love me from when I was a child? "you followed the people who brought me out here, didn't you?" I asked, again it nodded, before moving itself so that it was standing right in front of me.  
This confirmed it, this Cactus-thing was in love with me...at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if IT was the one pointing me towards the Oasis...  
"you love me, don't you?" I asked, before blushing slightly, its mouth moved into a smile and it moved forward again, before bringing its arms around me, while being careful not to be too close, as it had spikes on its chest, I awkwardly reached out, hugging it in return, before sighing slightly and saying "I thought I was a dead man... it's nice to know that someone was looking out for me." it drew itself back, before looking me in the eyes, I returned its gaze, before smiling, I knew what was coming.  
It moved its head forward, bringing its mouth to mine, in a makeshift kiss, I could still feel the emotion behind it, as I returned the gesture, opening my mouth slightly, I felt its breath in my mouth, as I looked at its face, its blush had deepened considerably, I brought my right hand up to its face, caressing it softly, and in response, I heard it moan softly "Ca~" I poked my tongue into its mouth, even though it appeared to be lacking one of its own, it still responded positively to this treatment, as its moans grew louder.  
After about a minute of the treatment, it pulled back, before sitting back in the sand, and beckoning me to sit with it, I did as it asked, kneeling down infront of it, after I did this, it brought its hand to mine, before guiding it to its crotch, I understood and started prodding at its crotch, getting a soft moan in response, looking closely, I noticed a wet patch and assumed this was a 'she' so I moved my hand to the wet area, tracing my hand up and down, before the slit soon became engorged, allowing me to see it, looking back up at her face, she nodded, before panting softly.  
I then moved closer, bringing my other hand in and, using my thumbs, spread the plant-like skin, revealing the dark-green inner flesh, it was already soaking wet at this point in time, and I noticed a somewhat spicy scent wafting off of it, I brought my face down, giving it a quick run-over with my tongue, it tasted odd, sort of like a pear, but spicier, She was absolutely loving this attention though, as her moans had increased in volume again, I brought my head back, before inserting a finger inside her. her inner-walls gripped on my finger softly, and she let out a gasp, clearly this was her first time if her reactions were any indicator, I could hear her breathing picking up again, she was definitely close...but it seemed unfair to me that her first climax would be one as a virgin, so I withdrew my finger, sucking the fluids off it.  
Looking at me, she cocked her head, before looking down to see that I was sufficiently aroused, I first removed my shirt, then my pants, before returning to the kneeling position in front of her, she seemed to be intensely focused on my manhood, as I could just see the desire in her eyes.  
"do you want it like this?" I asked, while pointing down at...'myself', she nodded happily, before bringing herself further back, so that she was almost lying in the sand, I crawled over her, while lining myself up with her, I brought my hands just off the sides of her waist, propping myself up so I wasn't lying on her spikes, looking down, she was panting again, I could feel her hot breath rising up past my face, I could smell her anticipation for what was about to come, slowly, I started pushing myself inside her, her moans of pleasure only sought to drive me further.  
"A~ac" she moaned as I continued pushing myself in further, until I reached a barrier of sorts, I knew what this was, looking down, and then back to her, I said "this next part's going to hurt, I'm sorry in advance" she nodded, before clenching her eyes shut.  
I pulled myself back slightly, before quickly thrusting in through her hymen, she yelled out in pain, before bringing her arms around me and squeezing me tightly, I brought my hand down to her face and said "I know it hurts, but it'll stop soon, and it'll feel really good after that" she opened her eyes, before looking up at me, there were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling...  
I held still until she released me from her grip and returning to the position she had previously taken,  
"so, you're ready to continue?" I asked, moving my hand from her face, she nodded in response, as she looked down to our joining.  
I started by pushing myself all the way in, her inner walls were already quaking from the previous attention, and her moans quickly came back to full volume, I felt that she would reach her first climax in only a couple more thrusts...

I sped up, getting a surprised gasp in response before I felt it happen, her inner-walls started convulsing wildly,  
"Tu~u~urne" she moaned out loudly before grapping me again, her eyes were rolling back into her head and I felt her clamp down on me, as her fluids sprayed across my crotch and legs, this did a number on me, but I wasn't going to give in, I wanted her to feel this more than just once tonight, so I kept my pace going, I didn't give her a chance to come down from her first high, as I kept pumping myself back and forth.  
She kept moaning right from that point, and she started bucking her hips in time with my thrusts, her inner-walls continued to softly squeeze at me, trying to coax my seed from me.  
As I continued my work, I could feel her breathing becoming erratic, it seemed she was already close again, "she seems quite sensitive" I thought to myself, before once again speeding up, as I was no longer holding myself back, in response, instead of a series of short moans, I got a long, sustained moan right up until I could feel a tightening in my nethers, I was so focused on her I hadn't noticed how close I was, I gave one final thrust before groaning and unloading my seed deep within her.  
the Sensations drove her wild, as her eyes once again, she screamed in pleasure, as I saw tears rolling down her face, and felt another gush of her inner fluids on my crotch and legs.

we stayed there, in our afterglow, just gazing at each other, I smiled at her, before saying "thank you, for looking out for me all these years" she lent up, bringing me into another kiss, before passing out...  
I smiled, before pulling myself out of her and putting my clothes back on, I then turned back to her and picked her up, and layed her down beside my sleeping spot, before laying down myself and drifting off to sleep...

when I woke up, she was still beside me, but one of her arms had come across me, looking to her, she was smiling at me "good morning" I said, before receiving another kiss, she then stood up and headed over to the water source in the middle of the oasis, taking a drink.  
I stood up and made my way over to her, before asking "you know the way back to the mainland, correct?" she looked back at me and nodded "I think we should head back, together" I said, before extending a hand to her, she smiled and put her hand in mine, before pointing to the south.

A while after we had started on our trek back to the town, now with more supplies, I said "you know, I didn't have much of a life here in Orre...I was thinking about moving to Hoenn, I heard that they have some lovely beaches" she looked back at me and smiled, before rubbing her stomach meaningfully, I understood what she meant almost immediately "so, I'm going to be a Dad?" she nodded, before smiling "well, it looks like we'll both have a fresh start in Hoenn, then" I said, before chuckling as we continued back to town... 


End file.
